Broken again
by EvilRegalPL
Summary: One-shot: Kontynuacja wydarzeń w Granny's z odcinka 3x22. Robin i Marion zjednoczeni, a Regina ma złamane serce. Jaka będzie jej pierwsza reakcja na ponowną stratę miłości? [Oparte na spoilerach z planu odcinka 4x01, więc jakaś część opowiadania może być rzeczywistą kontynuacją tej sceny!]


One-shot: Kontynuacja wydarzeń w Granny's z odcinka 3x22. Robin i Marion zjednoczeni, a Regina ma złamane serce. Jaka będzie jej pierwsza reakcja na ponowną stratę miłości? [Oparte na spoilerach z planu odcinka 4x01, więc jakaś część opowiadania może być rzeczywistą kontynuacją tej sceny!]

~OQ~

„Marion?"

„Robin?"

„Myślałem, że nie żyjesz i że już cię nigdy więcej nie zobaczę!"

„A ja ciebie!"

„Mama?"

„Oh, Roland. Moje maleństwo…"

W pierwszej chwili Regina nie mogła zrozumieć sceny która właśnie rozgrywała się na jej oczach. Była tak skołowana, że nie potrafiła nawet przypomnieć sobie własnego imienia. Potrafiła jedynie stać i patrzeć na tę szczęśliwą, kochającą się rodzinę, powoli zdając sobie sprawę, że każdym wymienianym przez nich uściskiem, każdym uśmiechem, z każdą dzieloną przez nich sekundą, jej szczęście i świat, który dopiero co zdołała sobie uporządkować, rozpada się na drobne kawałeczki. Bańka szczęścia w której żyła od kilku dni została gwałtownie przebita przez jedno drobne zdarzenie. Przez osobę, o której Regina wiedziała, że miała wówczas najlepsze intencje, ale… w tej chwili poczuła się tak dotkliwie zdradzona, że nie mogła spojrzeć na tę sytuację obiektywnie.

Regina spojrzała na Emmę w osłupieniu. W oczach stanęły jej łzy, ale głos i wyraz twarzy miała ostry i rozgniewany.

„Ty…" wyszeptała, łamiącym się głosem. „Ty to zrobiłaś…?"

Widziała to w oczach blondynki. Widziała głębokie przerażenie na jej twarzy, prawdopodobnie również właśnie zdała sobie sprawę co najlepszego zrobiła.

„Ja… tylko chciałam uratować jej życie." Emma próbowała się bronić i jej argument dopiero po jakimś czasie trafił do Reginy. Dopiero później zrozumiała, że przed kim Wybawicielka ratowała Marion i to nie ona powinna tutaj czuć się winna.

Ale w tym momencie to wszystko nie bardzo obchodziło królową. Obchodziło ją jedynie to, że właśnie straciła Robina, swoją drugą szansę, miłość swojego życia… Nawet nie łudziła się już że jest inaczej. Najgorsze było poczucie, że już nikomu nie mogła zaufać. Takiej zdrady nie mogła wybaczyć. Nie po raz drugi.

„Jesteś jak twoja matka. Nigdy nie myślisz o konsekwencjach!"

„Nie wiedziałam…"

„Oczywiście, że nie!" prychnęła królowa z ironią. „Tylko módl się lepiej, by nie okazało się, że przyprowadziłaś ze sobą coś jeszcze!"

W tamtym momencie Regina nie bardzo zastanawiała się nad tym co mówi i na pewno nie miała niczego konkretnego na myśli, ale wydarzenia następnego dnia dowiodły, że ostatnie zdanie powinno dać Emmie do myślenia.

Regina spodziewała się, że cała ta sytuacja ściągnęła na siebie uwagę wszystkich gości. Zdziwiła się jednak widząc, że przyjęcie koronacyjne małego Neala trwa w najlepsze, a poza nią jedynie Emma wygląda na kompletnie wytrąconą z równowagi. Z drugiej strony dobrze się stało, pomyślała. Jeśli wyjdzie teraz, nikt nie zauważy jej nieobecności, a w tamtej chwili oskarżające spojrzenia to ostatnie na co miała ochotę.

Ostatni raz spojrzała na Robina. Ból jaki poczuła widząc, że nadal obejmuję swoją do wczoraj martwą żonę i Rolanda stał się nie do wytrzymania. Tak, pomyślała znów, teraz na pewno nikt nie zauważy, że mnie nie ma.

Czym prędzej chwyciła swoją kurtkę i wybiegła z Granny's.

Wielkie było jej zdziwienie, gdy wychodząc na zewnątrz usłyszała jak Robin wykrzykuje jej imię…

„Regino, stój!"

Mężczyzna wybiegł z restauracji, a Regina odwróciła się w niedowierzaniu. Co on najlepszego wyprawiał?! Miał Marion! Swoją ukochaną żonę, dla której przeszedłby przez piekło. A teraz była tutaj, z nim, żywa! Dlaczego w ogóle miałby zawracać sobie głowę Złą Królową?

„Regino, nie odchodź! Ja…" Robin nie wiedział co powiedzieć.

W tej samej chwili z restauracji wyszła Marion, trzymając swojego syna za rękę, a za nią zaczęli wychodzić pozostali goście. Byli lekko zdezorientowani, ale teraz już z pewnością wiedzieli że coś się dzieje. Kątem oka Regina zauważyła Śnieżkę z Nealem na ręku, Davida oraz Henry'ego. Emma stała lekko przed nim, jakby chroniąc go przez tym co miało się wydarzyć. Gdyby Regina nie miała teraz większych zmartwień, pewnie trochę by ją to oburzyło.

„Chwila, o co chodzi?" spytała Marion pierwsza, jeszcze nie zdając sobie sprawy z sytuacji. Ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu Reginy, Robin zignorował pytanie żony i zwrócił się bezpośrednio do niej.

„Proszę, ja… ja nie wiem co mam o tym wszystkim myśleć…" Robin zaczął się tłumaczyć. „To jest moja żona. Nigdy bym nie przypuszczał, że…"

Regina zaczęła szybko myśleć nad jakąś kąśliwą uwagą. Miała w zwyczaju robić tak przy każdej rozmowie i zazwyczaj całkiem dobrze jej to wychodziło, ale w tamtej chwili była jedynie zdolna do tego, by powstrzymywać się od płaczu, więc nie odpowiedziała w żaden sposób.

W tej samej chwili Marion w końcu wszystko zrozumiała. Z przerażeniem zdała sobie sprawę ze znaczenia sposobu w jaki Zła Królowa patrzyła na jej męża, a co gorsza, w jaki sposób on patrzył na nią…

„Ty i Zła Królowa?!" zwróciła się do Robina, spoglądając na niego z niedowierzaniem. „Co jest z tobą nie tak?"

„Marion, ona nie…" Robin próbował jej przerwać.

„Ona niszczyła ludziom życia!" kobieta była wstrząśnięta. „Zniszczy też twoje!"

Regina nie mogła już dłużej tego słuchać. Czuła na sobie spojrzenia mieszkańców i wiedziała też, że żaden z nich nie przyjdzie jej z pomocą. Bo i po co mięliby to robić? Marion mówiła prawdę. To jednak nie powstrzymało łez napływających do jej oczu. Musiała jak najszybciej odejść z tego miejsca.

„Regino!" zawołała Emma, gdy Regina odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła. Nie miała teraz najmniejszego zamiaru się zatrzymywać.

Łzy płynęły po jej twarzy, ale teraz już nikt nie mógł ich zobaczyć. W tamtej chwili chciała jedynie zejść ludziom z oczu, by móc teleportować się w inne miejsce.

Pomimo złamanego serca, już miała pewien plan. Może i straciła właśnie drugą szansę na miłość, ale Zła Królowa nigdy nie poddaje się przecież bez walki.

~OQ~

To by było na tyle :) Myślę, że ta scena będzie mniej więcej właśnie tak wyglądać, bo i nie mam pojęcia jak inaczej mogłoby się to wszystko potoczyć. Jeśli się podobało, napiszcie co myślicie w komentarzach. Jeśli nie… cóż, też o tym napiszcie. W końcu każda opinia się liczy ;) A jeśli macie jakieś pomysły na opowiadanie i podoba wam się mój styl pisania, możecie wysyłać mi prompt'y na mojego tumblra "hoodsladyregina" w zakładce "message"! :)


End file.
